Sonic Redesigns
Sonic Redesigns is the 5th episode of the RelaxAlax - Season 2 series. It was uploaded on March 28, 2019. Synopsis The video begins with Alax walking in a sonic costume, immediately reading off his script. He introduces the example of Mario and how he evolved over time. He contrasts this with Sonic who started out as having a refined character design. He also talks about his own experience with the Sonic series, starting out with the GameCube games, which he believes was the best time to be a Sonic fan due to all the collections that game out during the era. He theorizes that this was because to numerous Sega console failures. He mentions he owned Sonic Mega Collection and Sonic Gems Collection. He then begins to introduce the various eras of Sonic designs starting with the 1990s where he brings up the origins of Sonic's first character design for the classic games. Alax specifically states that this era was his favorite Sonic design, because he had a distinct personality and attitude; he had a show don't tell approach to his character. Sonic 3 is mentioned to be his favorite Sonic sprite in this era. Starting from a render from 3D blast, the video transitions to 1996 where Sonic first went into 3D. He mentions that Sonic had always been trying to go in the z-axis even in the classic games. He mentions that he would've preferred the early renders of Sonic in 3D, which were similar to his 2D appearance, to be what Sonic kept looking like for the rest of his 3D appearances. Alax then moves on to the 2000s, where he personally got his first experience with the Sonic series. He mentions that he much prefers the silent Sonic over the now loud-mouthed talkative one. He also mentions he massively dislikes his now exaggerated proportions. He believes that Sonic had begun to go into an identity crisis. However, he does admit he likes the Sonic Heroes design for the character, keeping the classic feel of the character while still having modern touches. 2006 is where he believes Sonic was pushed pass the breaking point. He outlines the various game titles Sonic appeared in and how it slowly devolved the character. 2008 is where he believed Sonic became to gimmicky. He mentions that he stayed a Sonic fan through this era because he wanted to see where the series would end up, cutting to Alax reading a book of World Record Rejects, stating that the Sonic series won "longest-running dumpster-fire." Alax concludes that since Sonic Unleashed, however, Sonic began to find his footing. After this statement, however, he is interrupted with the first renders of the Sonic Boom designs. He mentions that while the games were shit, the cartoon based of it was actually fantastic. Alax concludes the video by stating that the series was torture because there was such a difficulty in representing Sonic consistently, mentioning Sonic Mania as a step in a direction he wishes the series to take. However, he is interrupted once again with a render of the new Sonic movie. Upon seeing this monstrosity, he pours a bottle of liquor, splashes it on his face, and begins running along a street in his Sonic costume, ending the video. Cast * RelaxAlax Video File:Sonic Redesigns - RelaxAlax Footage * Sonic and the Secret Ring - Game Grumps * Sonic 2006 Glitches - DPadGamer Music * Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Select - Sonic 3 & Knuckles * Koopa Beach - Super Mario Kart * Level Clear (JPN) - Sonic CD * Game Select - Sonic Mega Collection * Labyrinth Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog * Tetris Type A - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Boss 1 (Genesis) - Sonic 3D Blast * Tem Shop (Switch Mix) - Undertale * Station Square - Sonic Adventure * Main Menu - Sonic Heroes * His World - Sonic the Hedgehog * Rooftop Run (Classic) - Sonic Generations * Windy Hill Zone - Sonic Lost World * Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2 Trivia * This is the only episode of RelaxAlax - Season 2 so far that does not feature Cat. * When Alax is talking about how he has bad opinions, several of them scroll across the screen ** Milk is pretty gross ** Pokemon is a bad RPG series ** Marvel movies are not that great ** Majora's Mask is monotonous ** Sonic Heroes is the best 3D Sonic game. Category:Episodes Category:RelaxAlax - Series